


“You can hold my hand if you get too scared.” (6)

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Uni Studenting [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya





	“You can hold my hand if you get too scared.” (6)

    “Soo.. what film are we watching?” Gendry asked when he came to meet Arya the next evening.

  
“It’s a surprise.” She said bluntly.

  
He chuckled in responce. In truth she hadn’t decided, she thought that whatever she chose could be read into in the wrong way, so instead she just shoved a bunch of random DVDs into a backpack.

  
“Yeah, so this is my place.” Gendry said shoving his hands into his pockets looking up at a building.

  
“Weird.” Arya said.

  
“What?” Gendry chuckled.

  
“Last year, the University placed us in halls several buildings apart, and now we live like 50 steps from one another. Isn’t that odd?!”

  
“Hm.” He smiled down at her, looking amused.

  
Arya bristled, she felt like he was teasing her.

  
“Does the door open itself?” Arya asked.

  
    “Yeah, so this is my room..” Gendry trailed off after they’d climbed 3 flights of stairs.

  
“This another magically self opening door?” Arya quipped.

  
“Ha! Er, sorry if it’s a bit of a mess.” Gendry said pulling his keys back out of his pocket and pushing the door open.

  
Arya stepped into the room. It was narrow, but long. At one end was a sofa and arm chair crowded around a tv screen with a games consul hooked up. Mid way down the room was a desk, it was covered in circuit boards and wires - Arya thought it looked complicated. On the floor there were a few scattered books and clothes, but mostly the room was tidy. Arya avoided looking at the double bed that was crowded under the window.

  
“Hardly messy.” Arya raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“My mind’s more of a mess than this.” She added under her breath.

  
Gendry just laughed. It was soft.. it was warm.. she could spend the whole day listening to that laugh.

  
    “Take a seat.. any seat..” Gendry said as he perched himself onto the sofa.

  
Arya carefully selected the armchair.

  
“So I have a confession.” Arya said.

  
“What?” Gendry leaned forward with a worried look on his face.

  
“Look in my bag.” She said, nudging the backpack towards him with her foot.

  
He looked confused, but slightly amused. She watched him pick the bag up. He went to unzip one compartment as she watched.

  
“Not that one!” She said noticing him opening the smaller front compartment on her bag.

  
He looked up at her.

  
“I keep my.. lady things in there.” She stated.

  
“Oh.” He blushed slightly wide eyed.

  
He tried the next zip. His eyes took in the content of the bag.

  
“Catching Fire.. The Amazing Spider-Man part 2.. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban..” He flicked through the DVDs in her bag.

  
“Arya.. none of these are the firsts in a series.” He laughed at her.

  
“Well I didn’t know what you would like!”

  
“You could have told me to pick a movie?”

  
“And you know what I like?” her patented raised eyebrow lifting.

  
He gawked at her for a brief moment. Arya watched him shift slightly, he moved so he was on the side of the sofa closer to her now.

  
“Ohh, look the entire Nightmare on Elm Street box set..” He said looking into her bag again.

  
“Entire, as in the first one.” Arya added helpfully.

  
Gendry looked at her.

  
“Scared Waters?” She teased.

  
“Quaking.” He answered coolly.

  
“You can hold my hand if you get too scared.”

  
“I may have to take you up on that offer.” He almost whispered as he made his way towards the tv.

 

  
    “You’ve never seen this?” Arya choked.

  
“Not really that into horrors.” Gendry replied.

  
“Oh yeah, bet you’re into all those sappy romance films.”

  
“I mean, yeah of course, you’re not?” He joked.

  
She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

 

  
    “Arya..” Gendry whispered halfway through the movie. She was lounged over the chair with her arms wrapped around herself.

  
“Hm..?” She responded.

  
“Are you cold?”

  
“A little.”

  
“Sit here, I’ll wrap the blanket around you.” he motioned to the spot beside him.

  
She shrugged and moved.

 

  
    She sat on the sofa next to Gendry. Instantly she felt warmer, but it was more to do with herself than him. He reached over her and pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa, dropping over the two of them. He moved to tuck in around her. His hand brushed her arm, and it felt like a flame travelling down her arm for a moment. She fixed her eyes on the tv screen, noticing him doing the same thing.

  
“Is that better?” He asked turning towards her a while later.

  
She turned to face him. She noted how close they were, she’d never been this close to anyone before. She could feel the side of his leg and arm against hers as she peered up into his deep blue eyes. She nodded slightly, flexing her hand a little under the blanket. Her hand brushed his slightly. A shot flew through her arm, up across her chest.. it was warm.. and cold.. it was amazing.. it was terrifying. The two of them froze, just looking at one another. Arya felt Gendry flex his hand too, she swallowed and grasped his hand. She watched as his eyes widened. He placed his free hand against her cheek, and slowly lent in to kiss her.

 

  
    Her whole body felt like it was plummeting into a fire. It was amazing, and she was terrified. She’d realised weeks ago that her feelings for this man definitely went beyond friendship. But she also had convinced herself not to act on them, unless he acted first, because his friendship meant that much to her. She’d reasoned with herself that being his friend was far more important than potentially ruining that friendship with something more, if that more was not to be reciprocated. Her free hand reached up to his face, in mirror to his hand on her face. He began to withdraw his mouth from hers, but she pulled him back towards him, and he committed himself back to the kiss.

 

  
    Eventually they parted. Neither of them said anything, they dropped their hands from each others faces and returned their attention to the tv screen. But their other hands remained intwined. Arya sighed lightly as Gendry gently squeezed her hand. They watched the film in silence, but Arya couldn’t focus. She cold only feel him.. nothing else could touch her. No other noises, save his breathing, she felt his hand and the side of his body against hers and that’s all.

  
“Arya..” he said turning towards her after ten minutes or so.

  
She turned towards him. She took in his face. Gods he was gorgeous. His eyes were the bluest she’d ever seen, his hair was starting to grow a little floppy onto his forehead, and his jaw was black with heavy stubble. His jaw was so strong, she wanted to reach up and run her fingers across it, but she restrained herself, just looking at him. His lips twitched into a smile, his eyes crinkling in the process. This made her smile too.

  
“You are so beautiful when you smile.” He sighed.

  
“It’s a good job I only smile for you.” She teased.

  
No one had ever called her beautiful before, and it felt like the whole sun had exploded inside her and was melting throughout her entire body. His grin broadened and he kissed her again. She almost gasped in shock. She felt his lips laugh against hers. She let her hand slide up his arm, around his neck and laid her fingers into his hair, he mirrored her action.

 

  
    The movie had finished. So he put the second disk on before lounging back onto the sofa and pulling Arya to lie up against him.

  
“Warm enough?” He murmured into her hair.

  
She nodded slightly taking his hands into hers. She smiled to herself, and this film they actually watched.

 

  
    Once the movie ended they both stood up and stretched.

  
“Hey, so you’re okay to walk yourself home, right?” He asked frowning at her.

  
She rolled her eyes and shoved him back onto the sofa, she made to turn to move off but he gripped her hand pulling her down with him.

  
“Dirty!!” She yelped as she tumbled onto the sofa beside him. He smiled at her and kissed her once more.

 

  
    He walked her to her front door, holding her hand tightly all the way there.

  
“Thanks.” She said.

  
“For what..?” He laughed.

  
“Err… walking me home obviously.” She rolled her eyes at him.

  
She walked into the house, shut the door behind her, and lent back into the door, allowing a giant smile to spread across her face. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Thank you Arya Stark, and good night xx  



End file.
